


Miso Soup for the Soul

by EriGure



Series: Cat's Cradle [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriGure/pseuds/EriGure
Summary: They celebrate Valentine's Day and White Day like everyone else does, but their presents for each other are a bit... unorthodox.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Series: Cat's Cradle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163264
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Souyo Red and White Days 2021





	Miso Soup for the Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livefree_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefree_13/gifts).



> For Live. I promised to write this for you since Christmas and yet I had to postpone until this day ;;A;; so sorry about that!  
> Hope you like it!

“For the record, you could have said no,” Yosuke said, petting his boyfriend’s hair while trying to sound nonchalant and not laugh at Yu’s apparent predicament. A painful groan came from the futon in response.

“I-I can’t help it,” the owner of the aforementioned groan tried to speak through the pain, “S-she looked so excited… I couldn’t just… tell her no… Urggg…”

Yosuke expected as much - thanks to his good looks and kind-hearted nature, his boyfriend became popular with his peers at university. However, as these sorts of incidents kept occurring to Yu on Valentine’s Day, he suspected if his partner’s popularity was more of a double-edged knife than anything. After all, most ladies have no idea about Yu’s aversion towards chocolate.

“And it isn’t even friendly chocolates either,” he rubbed his partner’s ear, trying to placate him, “You have every right to say no.”

“I-I’m sorry…” Yu whined. "I… urg… I wasn't ch-cheating on you, I swear…"

“I know. It’s not your fault,” Yosuke reassured softly, “Just, be mindful of yourself next time.”

Lying prone on his bed, Yu nuzzled into his partner’s hand. His skin still felt a bit too clammy, and he was still shivering from the pain. At the very least, he had uncurled from his fetal position. Yosuke heaved a sigh of relief.

"Happy Valentine's Day, partner," He planted a kiss on his partner's forehead. "I, uh, left you some treats in the fridge. We can eat them tomorrow if you feel better."

Yu meowed. "You're a godsend, partner."

"How are you feeling?" Yosuke rubbed at his boyfriend's ear, paying close attention to his expressions for any sign of discomfort.

"Still a bit queasy…," Yu whined in response. "My tummy hurts a lot less, though…"

He eyed the alarm clock on the nightstand. Time for dinner.

“H-here,” Yosuke petted his partner’s chin, making sure to rub his favourite spot, “I, uh, made your favourite soup. You hungry? Can you sit up?”

"Hngggg…" Said partner shuffled his way around the mattress, trying to move his upper body upright while Yosuke held him by the shoulder. It took them a few moments, but Yu finally relaxed, his back comfortably rested on a pillow. Colour had returned to his pale skin, yet Yu’s eyes were still a bit glassy - he had been crying out of pain for the past hour. Yosuke wiped a thumb over his right eye, then placed a small kiss on his partner’s sweaty forehead.

Yu purred. That was a good sign, Yosuke thought. 

Yosuke rubbed his partner’s stomach in circles reassuringly, silently praying to both of their Personas that the pain may go away soon, then turned to the nightstand to retrieve a bowl of piping hot soup. “Open wide,” he said, then scooped up a small portion, blew it, and handed the spoon to Yu’s open mouth. He considered it a blessing that, throughout the meal, Yu did not grimace in pain or show any signs of getting sick and throwing up. Or protesting that he was a grown man who can eat his own soup without being spoon-fed. After all, if Yosuke took care of his precious partner, he would make sure Yu received the full package deal; it was convenient that Yu appeared to relish the attention.

One scoop after another, and eventually Yu was finished with his meal.

“How are you feeling?” Yosuke asked. His eyes darted through his partner’s face for any sign of discomfort. His thumb was rubbing circles onto his partner’s palm.

“Better,” came the reply, “Y’know, Yosuke. Your miso soup never fails to be amazing.”

“Ha, really?” His voice grew smaller from embarrassment. “I-it’s just a soup, partner. Nothing compared to the fancy dishes you made for me.”

“I’m not lying when I say it’s really good, Yosuke,” Yu’s grey eyes sparkled with such adoration that Yosuke still could not have gotten used to it. “I could never make miso soup that good. How did you do it?”

“Honestly, I have no idea.” 

As if Yosuke’s life could have not been any more ironic, the one ingredient he could handle best was the only food he could not eat. Given his allergy towards soybean, it was perhaps through sheer miracle that he was able to make good tofu dishes without being able to taste the fruits of his labour. He could still remember the dazed look on Yu and Rise’s faces the moment he served them his homemade _ganmodoki_ back in high school.

“Don’t tell grandma, but this is way better than what we have at the store,” Rise had exclaimed after finishing her meal, “you have to tell me how you made it, senpai!”

“A magician never reveals their secret,” he had replied. He could never tell her that, to this day, he still had no idea how he managed to make _ganmodoki_ , let alone make it **good**.

Lost in his trail of memories, Yosuke did not notice his partner leaning towards him; by the next moment, soft, cold lips touched the corner of his warmer ones in a chaste, loving kiss. He could feel the heat burning across his cheeks - since they started dating, Yu had never failed to make him blush even with the slightest of gestures. 

His partner finally leaned back against the soft pillows. His mind was still reeling from the kiss, with its sudden prompting and lingering feeling afterwards.

“I could eat your miso soup for a lifetime if I could,” Yu said with a small smile, taking in Yosuke’s bewildered expression. 

“W-well in that case…” Yosuke stammered. Such was the heat running across his cheeks that it was useless trying to hide his raging blush. How could his partner say such embarrassing words without batting an eye? 

Yu teasingly poked his cheek, “What did you say, partner?”

“I said,” Yosuke took a long breath, calming himself down a little bit, “I-I’ll make you miso soup for a lifetime too.”

The beaming smile Yu gave him almost made his heart leap out in sheer joy. Yosuke laid his head pillowed on his partner’s chest, trying to focus on Yu’s heartbeat to calm himself down. He felt arms wrapped around his shoulders and hands rubbing his back gently. 

“Happy Valentines, partner,” Yu whispered, “I love you. Forever and always.”

“And I you,” Yosuke replied with a mumble, not trusting himself to speak coherently.

“I’ll make it up to you in the morning,” he said, and Yosuke couldn’t see his partner’s face but he could imagine it contorted into a guilty frown. “I’ll make your favourite meal for breakfast. What are you craving?”

“Focus on getting better first, please,” he replied, “but if you must ask… curry would be nice.”

“It’s a deal.”


End file.
